


Странные отношения

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Stargate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair





	Странные отношения

"Cудьба" была загадкой. Ее устройство, миссия, знания, спрятанные в недрах компьютера - все это сплошной ребус, запутанный клубок.  
Раш склонился над компьютером. Все ответы здесь, в недрах машины, их нужно просто найти - и понять.  
Он потер лицо, прогоняя ставшую давно привычной усталость. Слишком многое нужно было узнать и понять, пока выдались редкие минуты, свободные от опасности, чтобы он мог позволить себе прервать работу и уйти спать. Да сон и не пришел бы. Слишком сильно будоражили загадки корабля, и каждая минута, проведенная впустую, казалась немыслимой тратой. Но все же он устал. В висках давно поселилась тупая боль, от неудобной позы ныли спина и плечи.  
В соседнем коридоре раздались шаги. Человек шел уверенно, но немного неровно.  
Полковник.  
Хотя раны Янга давно зажили, он все еще прихрамывал иногда, особенно если дни выдавались долгие и суматошные.  
Раш невольно напрягся, но не стал оборачиваться, даже когда шаги остановились у него за спиной.  
\- Что вам нужно? - грубо поинтересовался он.  
\- Решил проверить, кто не спит посреди ночи, - миролюбиво ответил Янг. - Что-то срочное?  
\- Я предпочитаю разбираться с устройством корабля заблаговременно, а не бездумно давить на кнопки во время критической ситуации, - съязвил Раш. - Кстати, именно благодаря этой привычке мы все еще живы.  
Он знал, что нарывается, намеренно выводит из себя Янга этой нарочитой грубостью, но слишком устал и был раздражен остановится.  
Янг шагнул ближе и Раш невольно сжался, стиснул кулаки.  
Ни ответа ни удара не последовало и он обернулся через плечо.  
Шея и спина отозвались такой болью, что Николас невольно поморщился, схватился левой рукой за больное место. Янг изучающе смотрел на него. Не сердито, как ожидал Раш, а внимательно и с легким беспокойством.  
\- Болит?  
\- Что..?  
Вопрос был неожиданным и Раш сразу не понял о чем речь.  
\- Твое плечо.  
\- А. Да, немного... Неудобные панели.  
Он сильнее стиснул пальцы и неловко пошевелился, надеясь прогнать спазм.  
\- Видимо, конструкторы просто не учли, что у некоторых будет шестнадцатичасовой рабочий день, - в голосе Янга звучала насмешка.  
Раш хмыкнул и вернулся к работе.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что у нас есть другие варианты. - ответил он, всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен. Но Янг не спешил уходить.  
\- Вот что, Раш,- наконец медленно произнес он.- мне совсем не надо, чтобы ты грохнулся здесь в обморок посреди ночи. Поэтому выбирай - или поход в медотсек, а там принудительный 12 часовой сон я тебе гарантирую, либо, так и быть, пять минут массажа и сиди тут хоть до утра.  
От упоминания обморока у Раша вспыхнули щеки и он опустил голову, чтобы не выдать Янгу свое смущение. Он зло огрызнулся:  
\- Несмешная шутка, полковник. Или тебе приспичило поиграть в медсестру?  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- Выбор между бесплатной тренировкой для лейтенанта Йоханнсен или потаканием твоим инстинктам наседки?  
Смешок Янга его удивил.  
\- У нормальных людей это называется сочувствием, Раш. Кости будут целы, не переживай.  
Было ясно, что Янг не шутит и не отступится и ученый невольно напрягся. Но прикосновения не последовало и он понял, что Янг ожидает согласия.  
С раздраженным вздохом Николас ответил:  
\- Ладно.  
\- Почему с тобой так трудно?..  
Несмотря на сердитый - нарочито сердитый- тон, Янг действовал осторожно. Он положил руки Рашу на плечи, мягко провел ладонями по спине вдоль позвоночника, позволяя привыкнуть к чужому прикосновению. Плотная ткань топорщилась и мешала, Эверетт почти ничего не ощущал сквозь нее.  
\- Может снимешь?- он легонько дернул за край жилета. Раш опять вздохнул. Он раздраженно подался вперед, сбрасывая руки Янга, но, не поворачиваясь к нему, стянул жилет и верхнюю футболку, бросил их на край панели.  
\- Спасибо.  
Теперь было удобнее. Янг мог ощущать напряженные мышцы, тепло чужого тела, пробегавшую легкую дрожь. Он медленно и осторожно усиливал нажим, опасаясь не столько причинить боль, сколько спугнуть. Раш был слишком напряжен, а когда Янг коснулся его обнаженной шеи над воротом футболки - явственно вздрогнул.  
\- Расслабься.  
\- В данной ситуации - учитывая тенденцию нашего общения - это не так то легко.- Голос Раша так и сочился ядом. И этот яд попал в цель. По молчаливой договоренности они никогда не упоминали случившееся, и сейчас - Янг это чувствовал - Раш использовал самое сильное оружие в арсенале против него.  
\- Я только хочу помочь. - мягко произнес Янг.  
Раш поморщился, словно слышать по отношению к себе добрый и чуть виноватый тон было неприятно. Прикосновения Янга оставались осторожными и больше напоминали ласку. Николас уже забыл, насколько приятно это бывает.  
Нажим усилился, пальцы исследовали позвонок за позвонком, каждую косточку, и это причиняло уже не то чтобы боль, но легкий дискомфорт. Однако... Ощущение горячих рук, долгих, медленных касаний успокаивало. Раш прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях. Всего на минутку,- сказал он себе.  
Янг против воли улыбнулся, увидев, что Раш полностью расслабился, плечи у него опустились, дыхание выровнялось.  
Полковник поднялся выше, массируя теперь шею. Он отвел в сторону мешавшие волосы и заметил, что Раш невольно пошевелился, повернул голову. Янг послушно начал массировать подставленный висок. Он поймал себя на том, что Раш немного напоминает тощего и драного дворового кота, которого неожиданно приласкали. Такой не станет мурчать, скорей уж цапнет за руку в благодарность.  
И действительно ученый вдруг сильно напрягся и отшатнулся прочь, разрывая прикосновение. Рывком обернулся к Янгу... и на глазах выражение лица вместо испуганной злости сменилось удивлением. Он поднес руку к голове, кажется неосознанно.  
-Лучше?- улыбнулся полковник и Раш кивнул в ответ. Он прислушивался к своим ощущениям и, в то же время, удивленно вглядывался в лицо Янга. Полковника это почему-то развеселило. \- Обращайся. Только учти, необходимость спать это не отменяет. Если не хочешь угодить в лазарет, под опеку Тамары.  
Раш фыркнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя минимальное желание попасть в сферу ответственности лейтенанта Йоханнсен.


End file.
